


Christmas Music

by whoknowswhereitends



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknowswhereitends/pseuds/whoknowswhereitends
Summary: Clarke has an obsession with Michael Buble's Christmas album. Lexa is sick of the same music, but loves Clarke anyway.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Christmas Music

The familiar tunes of “White Christmas” came to Lexa’s ears as soon as she had stepped through the door. She narrowed her eyes as she closed the door, hung her bag up on the hooks by the door and made her way inside the house. She saw Clarke sitting with her feet pulled up on the coffee table, head in a book, but still nodding along to the song.

“Clarke, are you serious?” Lexa asked sighing but couldn’t help the small smile from slipping onto her face.

“I have no idea what you mean, Lex,” Clarke grinned as she turned her head towards the dark-haired woman standing in front of her.

“It’s not even Halloween yet and you’re listening to the Michael Bublé Christmas album?” Lexa sat down next to Clarke, pulling her arm around her shoulder and snuggling into the blonde’s chest.

“You know me. I love Christmas,” Clarke laughed before kissing Lexa’s temple then continued reading as Lexa sighed and dozed off in her embrace.

\- One Month Later –

Stretching out in bed, Lexa yawned and reached to the side of the bed where Clarke should be but wasn’t. She closed her eyes and yawned again before she heard music coming from downstairs. Oh, that’s right. Clarke had promised to make breakfast for the two of them. Lexa stretched out her sore joints one more time before finally getting out of bed and making her way downstairs.

Clarke was down in the kitchen, wearing cute Christmas pajamas. Lexa groaned when she heard the music choice.

“Please, for the love of God, can you listen to another Christmas album other than Michael Bublé?” Lexa asked sighing as she walked towards Clarke. The blonde turned her head to look at Lexa with a smirk sitting on her face.

“I could.” She said as she danced in front of the stove, waiting for the pancakes to finish cooking.

“And why don’t you?”

“Because I love the way it annoys you.” She teased.

“You cruel person.” Lexa looked at her with her mouth open. Clarke simply laughed as she turned off the stove and turned around to fully look at her girlfriend. The first notes of “The Christmas Song” in the Michael Bublé version could be heard, Clarke put her arms around Lexa’s back, one hand entwining as Lexa placed her arm around Clarke’s neck as they began to gently sway to the music. 

In this situation it was easy for Lexa to forget her annoyance over her girlfriend’s obsession with Christmas music, she lay her head on Clarke’s chest as she began to sing.

-So, I’m offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
Although it’s been said many times, many ways  
“Merry Christmas to you”

Lexa shook her head as she looked up at Clarke, a smile gracing her lips.

“How are you even real?” She asked, chuckling.

“What do you mean?” The blonde asked, head tilting in an adorable manner.

“Seriously? Making breakfast, dancing along to Michael Bublé Christmas music and now you start singing? Admit it, you’re Santa Claus!” 

Clarke looked surprised before she began to laugh.

“You caught me,” she whispered before kissing Lexa, her lips capturing the woman’s softly first, getting more demanding with each passing second. A gasp escaped Lexa’s lips as Clarke grabbed her by the waist, picking her up and placing her onto the counter. Clarke just laughed, pecking Lexa’s lips once more before turning back around to stop the pancakes from burning. 

Lexa grabbed Clarke’s phone once she was occupied and switched the music to something a little less Michael Bublé. 

“I thought you hated Christmas music?” Clarke laughed as the sounds of Mariah Carey’s ‘all I want for Christmas’ began playing over the speaker.

“I just hate hearing the same 10 songs over and over, Clarke.” Lexa laughed, feeling Clarke’s arms wrap around her before pulling her close to the blonde’s chest. 

“I guess I’ll have to keep that in mind.” Clarke whispered close to Lexa’s ear, the pair swaying again to the music, their breakfast sat on the counter long forgotten.


End file.
